vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam
You can use this page to leave reports of spam you have found. Please leave a link to the wiki as well as a link to the spammer's contributions. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Category:Reports type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam preload=Report:Spam/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Spam Pxielstokphotos.com spambot * Wiki's URL: http://photography.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://photography.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/87.194.176.169 * Reason: Every single edit by this IP is a spam. WHOIS says it's a fixed IP. Possibly spambot. * SIGNATURE: Carlos Vieira (talk) 11:29, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Taken care of. ~ty 21:40, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Using wikia as a photo hosting service * Wiki's URL: http://photography.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://photography.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Powerpufffanboynumber1 * Reason: All of its contributions are images that are unrelated to the wiki. * SIGNATURE: Carlos Vieira (talk) 11:59, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Deleted. 23:48, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Spam comments * Wiki's URL: http://thevoice.wikia.com/wiki/Adam_Levine#WikiaArticleComments * Spammer: http://thevoice.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.77.175.30 * Reason: Spamming irrelevant comments in an article * SIGNATURE: 08:53, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Handled ~ty 12:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Ask and Learn Answers wiki * Wiki's URL: http://askandlearn.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges * Spammer: http://askandlearn.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.214.208.203 http://askandlearn.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.214.218.103 http://askandlearn.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.109.10.90 http://askandlearn.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/452513 * Reason: A lot of Talk pages being created as well as pages with patterns of random characters in the page names. Examples: 945 a 946 b‎ and 959 dss 960 yyy 961 xxx 962 www. Also, many pages related to Barney the dinosaur and random lists of food. Both of these are edited usually within 20 minutes after creation to add more random text, such as lists of food, possibly from school menus. Some of the edits and page names include the URL of various schools and child care places around the United States, but a few of them are for schools in the same state as the IPs listed above. I am not sure if this is a bot being tested out or if it's a kid. More likely a kid, given how the information is being added and the timing of the edits. Note: some of the edits by 173.214.208.203 include the name "Abby Varrica" in them, which I've traced to other wikis under the following IPs and accounts: - http://pacman.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/131.109.73.5 - http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.1.177.148 - http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.0.224.193 - http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.221.107.166 - http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CathyVarrica - http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CathyVarrica - http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CathyVarrica - http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CathyVarrica - http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CathyVarrica - http://strawberryshortcake.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CathyVarrica - http://teletubbies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CathyVarrica Unless a Checkuser report shows a match between CathyVarrica and 452513 or any of the IPs at the top, it may be a coincidence or a copycat. Either way, please clean up the Ask and Learn Answers wiki since its admin hasn't been there in over 2 years and his account appears to be globally blocked. * SIGNATURE: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:25, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :I have deleted all of the pages and put some blocks in place. I have found nothing conclusive that would show that this is related to this "Abby Varrica". Please let us know if you found anymore like this. ~ty 14:42, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks for fixing that. It's good to know that it was coincidence that two separate people happened to make the same kind of edit. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:15, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://othersiders.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Spammer: http://othersiders.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.24.80.176 and http://othersiders.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Flutterchu * Reason: These two have been posting spam and offensive term-fuls of pages. * SIGNATURE: Owner of a Thousand Wiki's! 12:33, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :Deleted. Cook Me Plox 23:56, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://pokemon.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Scoobay * Reason: He has been spamming a lot, me and someone else are reverting everything but he won't stop. * SIGNATURE: Wilc0 (talk) :Blocked. KλT 05:23, November 25, 2013 (UTC)